


Karin Runs a Train on Kasumi

by Butterfly_Dream



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Girl Penis, Karin is VERY well-endowed, Large Cock, Stomach Bulging, Vaginal Sex, i just wanted to write these two fucking, kinda long, minimal setup, pretty much all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Dream/pseuds/Butterfly_Dream
Summary: Karin has a massive dick. Kasumi finds out. Things escalate very quickly from there.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Nakasu Kasumi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Karin Runs a Train on Kasumi

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i may or may not have the hots for karin asaka :/
> 
> shoutout to [new dawn art](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/12194987) who over on pixiv draws some great SFW idols and also some great NSFW idols on occasion :) if you give their page a good look (which i highly recommend) it shouldn't be hard to see where this came from. just, you know, NSFW warning of course.

Kasumi walked into the dressing room and immediately stopped cold in her tracks. Her train of thought came to a similarly grinding halt.

Her upperclassman and self-proclaimed rival, Karin Asaka, was the only other occupant of the room. Currently, she had her shirt hanging by her arms, and her exposed sports bra did little to hide her impressive chest. The sight would have made Kasumi immensely jealous, if it weren’t for one other thing.

Karin’s shorts were dropped to her ankles. Nothing could prevent Kasumi from feasting her eyes on Karin’s monstrous package. Long, thick, and completely flaccid, Karin’s dick hung well below her thighs, ending nearly at her knees.

Karin had a _massive_ dick, and her plump round balls completed her absurdly large package.

Kasumi’s jaw went slack before she even realized it. Karin, having turned around upon hearing her enter, stared back, not moving a muscle. An unknown amount of time passed with the two gawking at each other, before Kasumi did the only thing her short-circuiting mind could.

She screamed, a high-pitched yelp that lasted for all of a second. Her feet finally turned to run, but somehow Karin acted even faster, closing the distance between them in the blink of an eye. Completely naked, she clamped a hand over Kasumi’s mouth, dragging her out of the doorway and in front of the nearest locker.

Even if Karin wasn’t looming over her, Kasumi’s urge to run had died as swiftly as it had come, as a result of her upperclassman’s fearsome, piercing gaze. That and her behemoth of a dick, which swung around with her balls even as she stood stock-still. It took all of Kasumi’s willpower not to stare at it, though she still found herself stealing glances.

“Kasumi-chan.” Karin’s deliberate tone wasn’t demanding or desperate as Kasumi thought it might be. Rather, its razor-thin kindness belied a terrifying power - Kasumi wasn’t sure what Karin would do if she didn’t listen, and once Karin freed Kasumi’s mouth from her hand, she knew she had to tread carefully.

“...Yes?” Kasumi felt Karin’s breath glance off her nose. Moments like this drove home how much of a height difference there was between them.

“You were about to scream just now, weren’t you?”

Kasumi nodded feebly.

“And what exactly would that accomplish?”

Kasumi paused, coming up short for a response. ‘S-sorry,” she fumbled, averting her eyes and flushing when they landed right on Karin’s gently swaying dick. It was probably almost as long as her arm, and much thicker even in its flaccid state. For no reason at all, Kasumi bit down hard on her lip. “I freaked out a bit, and -”

“And you thought to expose me?” Karin finished coolly. “You realize that nothing good would come out of that, right?” From this close, the effeminate scents of her hair products combined with the slight, intoxicating musk of her dick to make Kasumi’s head spin wildly.

“W-well -”

“In fact,” Karin continued, leaning in even closer. She wasn’t planning on giving Kasumi an avenue of defense. “What if everyone zeroed in on what _you_ were doing, walking in on me? That could be spun against you. You might earn yourself a reputation, whether it’s true or not. Rumors can be brutal.”

 _Urk._ Kasumi swallowed the lump in her throat. Her expression told Karin everything she needed to know, and her icy expression softened - to reveal a mischievous smile that bordered on suggestive.

“It looks like you understand now. Let’s keep this a secret then, shall we?” she intoned. “Just between you and me. Sound good?”

Kasumi opened her mouth, but Karin didn’t give her time to answer or even think it over. She stepped back, turning away from Kasumi and towards her discarded clothes on the ground.

Kasumi stayed rooted in place, though. Her mind was still catching up to what had just happened. With Karin’s back to her, Kasumi still afforded a generous view of Karin’s ass - and her dick and balls were still visible from behind, dangling between her thighs like a third leg of its own. Something about Karin’s choice of words gave her pause.

She could turn around, leave, and act like none of this had ever happened. Karin had given her the perfect opportunity to do so. It would be the best for both of their careers - a chance encounter like this could easily turn scandalous if word got out to any third party.

But was that what Karin really thought, too?

“... Senpai.” Kasumi’s curiosity got the best of her.

“Hm?” Karin asked, her back still to Kasumi.

“You’re not going to tell me to forget this?”

When Karin turned around, she wore a smile that Kasumi would call devious or conniving, were it coming from herself.

“Only if you want me to, Kasumi-chan.”

* * *

“What the hell?!”

An entire day to think about it hadn’t brought Kasumi any closer to figuring the situation out. She could chalk it up to Karin being her usual self, except the frightening intensity of her initial reaction threw that possibility out the window. It was lunchtime, but Kasumi only poked half-heartedly at her food as she sat with her fellow first-year. Shizuku was noticeably missing - not that Kasumi minded on this particular day.

Simply put, she couldn’t get Karin and her massive dick out of her head.

“What’s wrong, Kasumi-chan?” Rina sat across from her. She wasn’t eating either, as she held her signature board in front of her face. “You’re not hungry?” 

Kasumi looked up. A question mark hovered above an otherwise neutral expression on Rina’s board. If Kasumi had to guess, she’d be willing to bet that Rina didn’t have much experience in this field. Even so, Rina wasn’t one to pry much, and a day of agonizing over this left Kasumi at her wits’ end.

“Rina-chan. Can I ask you something?”

Rina took a moment to flip through her set of predrawn expressions. She ended up going back to the innocently questioning one she’d just used. “I don’t know how much I can help, but sure. What is it?”

Kasumi stole looks over both shoulders. Naturally, no one was paying attention to them, and she was both irritated and relieved to realize that. She leaned in dramatically. “This isn’t about me, but… There’s someone I know.”

“Okay.”

“And that someone knows someone.”

“Right.”

“And that someone - who this person knows, not me - has a secret. And this person I know just found that secret out.”

“Hmmm…” Rina thought it over, flipping to a pensive expression on her board. “Is that bad? That the secret was found out?”

Kasumi frowned. She didn’t have an answer ready. Of course, when she thought about it, she was inclined to agree, but still she hesitated. “...I don’t know. The secret-keeper seemed to be pretty afraid of it getting out. So if everyone knew about it, yeah, but it might just stay between them two.”

“But you and I know about it too.” Rina said matter-of-factly. Kasumi thought she detected a hint of suspicion in Rina’s normally monotone voice.

“Y-yeah but,” Kasumi stammered, flushing. “Never mind that! It doesn’t matter! Point is, the secret’s not gonna get out any time soon.”

Rina was quiet for a second. A part of Kasumi was glad that she was giving serious thought to this - and that she wasn’t prying too much. “Why would that person be afraid? Maybe they feel like they’re alone… Oh!” Immediately, Rina’s board lit up with excitement.

“What? Did you figure something out?” Kasumi asked.

“Maybe. Maybe they feel like they’re alone? Or that they can’t let anyone else in? So when you - your friend - found out, they weren’t ready, and that’s why they acted impulsively. Because they were scared.”

It seemed to be a pretty likely explanation. Karin wasn’t one to show weakness, especially to her impressionable underclassmen. So, when Kasumi caught her with her pants down - literally - she had been unprepared to find out.

“So what should my friend do?”

“I think your friend should help the secret-keeper,” Rina said. “Support her as her friend, and make sure she doesn’t feel alone. Since the secret-keeper no longer has full control over her own secret, it’s important that she still feels safe.”

“Support her?” Kasumi repeated, somewhat incredulous. She wasn’t sure how to support Karin with her newfound knowledge. _Hey, I think it’s A-OK that you have a huge dick! If you want to talk about it, I’ll listen! You can trust me!_

The scene she pictured was comical. Kasumi snickered to herself as she played it over again in her head.

_You can trust me…_

_If..._

Her amusement was quickly replaced by something more serious. Realization dawned on Kasumi’s face. “My friend’s the one in control?”

“Um…” Rina switched to an unsure expression, one with a wavy line for a mouth. “That’s not really what I’m trying to say…”

But it was too late. Kasumi grinned wickedly, making Rina swallow hard.

_Ohhhhhh._

Karin wasn’t really the one in control. She had only scared Kasumi into believing an unlikely scenario. Sure, Kasumi would indict both of them if she’d squealed on the spot. But if word got out gradually, through a couple of well-placed and anonymous plants, Karin wouldn’t be able to stem the flow of the rumor - or counter it with the relevant dirt on Kasumi until it was far too late.

Kasumi herself held all the power.

And Karin _had_ to know this.

Kasumi stood up abruptly, making Rina shrink back. “I’m a genius! Thanks, Rina-chan!”

“Um... you’re welcome?” Rina was confused, and her board showed this. “I’m not really sure what I did…”.

Kasumi hardly heard her, as she was already on her way out of the classroom. It was time to re-negotiate. To get the upper hand over the upperclassman she had long envied.

* * *

Later that day, when Karin walked into the dressing room and the door shut behind her, she immediately knew something was wrong. When she turned around and saw a smug, victorious Kasumi, lording over her with her arms crossed, that feeling intensified tenfold.

There was no time to keep up appearances. Karin put one hand on her hip, sizing up her underclassman. “What do you want, Kasumi-chan?”

“Hello to you too, Senpai.” Kasumi took a few careful steps closer, making sure to exaggerate the movements of her hips. “What’s wrong? You’re not happy to see your cute kouhai?” In Kasumi’s mind, no one was able to resist her cuteness, and she fully intended to use that as leverage in this situation.

“I would be, if it wasn’t obvious that you’re up to something.” Karin didn’t budge. “If you’re just here to get in my way, I’ve got some reps to work through.”

“Oh, if it’s reps you want, I’ve got just the thing.” Kasumi giggled at her own cleverness. “I’m talking about that little secret you’ve got between your legs.” She closed the distance between them fully, so that Karin was forced to stare down at her. Even though their waists weren’t fully pressed together, Kasumi could still feel a certain heat radiating from Karin’s crotch.

Karin’s eyes widened, then narrowed to slits. “Excuse me?” Even as she held out, Kasumi could clearly see the blush on her face. This was proceeding quite smoothly, but Karin still put up a few barriers that Kasumi needed to break.

“How’s your love life, Senpai?” Kasumi teased, winking. “Surely you’ve got girls lining themselves up for you.”

Karin rolled her eyes. “What are you getting at?”

“Oh, for crying out loud!” Kasumi pouted, throwing her fists down at her sides. “I want to suck your dick!”

“Shhhh!” Just like yesterday, Karin clamped a hand over Kasumi’s mouth. Kasumi made some indiscernible, muffled noises, but that didn’t stop Karin from continuing. “Do you _want_ the whole world to hear? Remember what happened yesterday?”

In truth, Kasumi couldn’t forget what happened - Karin’s dick was the only thing that she could think about. Being in complete control, taming that monstrous beast in any or all three of her holes as the normally stoic and mature Karin begged for more…

Kasumi shuddered involuntarily. After a moment, Karin took her hand off her mouth. “I’ve been thinking about it. Don’t you need help relieving yourself, Senpai?” Kasumi said.

“Well…” Karin looked away. “I suppose it can be distracting at times.”

“So you’re not fucking every girl you see,” Kasumi teased.

“I don’t give off that impression,” Karin sighed. “It’s the opposite, really. I’d think most people would get scared off by how big it is.”

Kasumi opened her mouth, intending to tease Karin again, but shushed herself when she remembered seeing that flesh tower in its _flaccid_ state. “...Right.” was all she could manage.

“It’s _really_ big.” Karin repeated. “You’ve seen it. The size doesn’t scare you?”

Kasumi shook her head. "I think I can find my way around it," she said with far too much confidence, considering her complete lack of experience. This was shameless posturing - but she hoped to get away with it.

“Well… I’m afraid of what it’d do to you. Of what _I’d_ do to you.” Karin sighed, clasping her hands together in her lap. It was rare to see her this unsure, and Kasumi had to suppress her instinct to make fun of her upperclassman.

“Senpai, it’s _fine._ ” Kasumi laid one hand on Karin’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Just trust me. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Even completely flaccid, Karin’s dick was bigger than Kasumi had ever seen - not that she’d had much experience in that regard. Or any experience, really. But since yesterday, she knew she’d only be able to take her mind off it if she’d made a move. No matter what it did to her.

“Fine.” Karin said. “I can’t say that I’m uninterested, and if that’s what you’re proposing, then it’d work out for both of us. Right?” She stood up again and moved to take off her shirt. Kasumi followed suit, jealously eyeing Karin’s sizable, flopping breasts that were hardly contained by her lacy bra. She really did have the complete package, in every regard.

“You get to relieve yourself, and I’ll… uh…” Kasumi trailed off. What was she in for, other than getting to experience a one-of-a-kind dick? “Well, you’ll owe me for something. I’ll think about it,” she waved it off, giggling. Karin eyed her dubiously, but said nothing.

They unclasped their bras at the same time. Kasumi stared unabashedly at Karin’s bare breasts, her nipples a soft and gentle pink.

“Some people get all the luck,” Kasumi grumbled to herself.

“What was that?” Karin was similarly staring at Kasumi’s modest chest, her face slightly red. Already, Kasumi could see a sizable bulge in her shorts. How did she keep that behemoth of a dick hidden normally?

“Nothing!” Kasumi beamed. Karin shrugged and started to take off her shorts, but Kasumi gripped one of her wrists. “I’ll take it from here, okay, Senpai?”

Kasumi didn’t know where her confidence was coming from. Some part of her told her that she should be terrified, but she got on her knees regardless, staring hungrily at Karin’s tented shorts. A unique musk emanated from this area, and though Kasumi didn’t exactly like the smell, she knew what it entailed. She wasted no time in yanking Karin’s shorts down. They fell to her ankles, and her half-erect dick flopped right into Kasumi’s face.

From this angle, Kasumi couldn’t accurately gauge how big Karin’s dick was - only that it extended from the top of her head to her chin - and then some. Girthy and pulsating gently, it obscured most of Kasumi’s vision, as well as the rest of her senses; the musk invaded her nose and went straight to her brain, making her mouth fall open in shock. Karin’s hefty balls only contributed to this. It took everything Kasumi had not to start deepthroating Karin on the spot.

“Kasumi-chan?” Karin called from above her. Kasumi had to move her head to the side to see, as right now she saw nothing but dick. “Are you alright? You’ve been breathing quite heavily for awhile now.”

“O-of course I am!” _Come on, Kasumi, you’re the one in control! Not her!_ “H-how big is this thing, really?” Without waiting for an answer, she stuck her tongue out and dragged it along the base. Karin flinched, twitching her hips forward slightly. As of right now, she wasn’t fully hard, as her dick sunk slightly under its own weight towards the head. That was about to change, as she was sensitive to even the slightest contact 

“Ah…” she sighed, reaching down and running a hand through Kasumi’s hair. “About… sixteen inches, I think?”

Kasumi froze. Realizing her misstep, her tongue continued its journey up Karin’s lengthy shaft. “Holy shit…” she murmured. It certainly didn’t seem like Karin was lying - if anything, Kasumi expected it to be even bigger. She didn’t know how this was going to fit inside her, but she was still going to try. “You must be so backed up…” Finally, she reached the glans, which seemed thick enough to exceed the limits of her jaw. As she gently stroked Karin’s shaft with one hand, she made sure to lock eyes with Karin. When Karin returned her determined look with a glassy-eyed, lusty one of her own, Kasumi stuck her tongue out and swirled her tongue around Karin’s cock head.

Karin let loose an arcing moan, and immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. This only served to encourage Kasumi further, and she lathered up Karin’s glans with a gratuitous amount of her spit.

“Mmh… you’re pretty good at this, Kasumi-chan…” Karin sighed, her voice slightly muffled. Kasumi’s lips turned upwards in a victorious grin. She felt control shifting back into her hands - monstrous and intimidating as it should have been, Kasumi wouldn’t let herself lose to Karin’s trouser snake. When she finally let up, Karin’s cock head was slick and shiny with saliva. Kasumi panted slightly, while Karin’s shoulders heaved.

Kasumi took another, long look at Karin’s rock-hard dick. As it throbbed gently in her hand, its veins more pronounced than ever, she realized she couldn’t get her hand all the way around it. It was certainly thicker than her fist, which probably couldn’t fit in her mouth as is. That was to say nothing of its length, which certainly seemed like the sixteen inches that Karin had claimed it was. It was almost as long as her entire arm; she had to hold herself at arm’s length just to line herself up with the flared cock head.

“A-are you ready, Karin-senpai?” Kasumi asked, knowing full well how unsure she sounded. Karin seemed too hamstrung by arousal to notice, though. “We’re just getting warmed up.”

“Please…” Karin whined, jerking her hips forward so that her glans pushed against Kasumi’s slightly parted lips. “If you can…”

“Only because you said so, Senpai.” Kasumi opened as wide as she could. On her first try, she managed to jam most of that absurd girth into her mouth, but her jaw complained before she could get her lips all the way around it. It seemed to simply be too big for her - but she figuratively gritted her teeth. Not literally, as she was trying to shove Karin’s cock into her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she tried again to little success. Karin watched her with something between interest and arousal.

After some awkward shifting with Karin’s glans still in her mouth, Kasumi managed to straighten up on her knees. She reached all the way forward and placed her hands on Karin’s hips. Whether it was due to this new method or sheer force of will, she managed to stretch her mouth just far enough to make headway on Karin’s dick, and her glans disappeared completely into Kasumi’s mouth. The younger girl didn’t have time to celebrate, though, as she still had so, so much more dick to take if she wanted to even begin pleasuring Karin. With her jaw already beginning to ache, Kasumi carefully made her way down Karin’s enormous length. When it hit the back of her mouth, she still had about a foot to go, by her estimation.

Kasumi looked up again, asking Karin with her eyes alone what she should do next. Karin seemed to be enjoying herself, brushing her fingers lightly across her hardened nipples.

 _Is this really her first time getting head?_ Kasumi wondered to herself. With Karin too far gone to give her any pointers, Kasumi took a deep breath - the last one she would take for a while. Squeezing her eyes shut, she reared her head back slightly, then thrust it forward, shoving Karin’s dick right into the back of her throat. Karin cried out, her mouth hanging open in delight.

Kasumi opened her eyes a bit - Karin’s waist had come significantly closer in her field of view. Somehow, she’d successfully deepthroated about half of Karin’s huge meat, and sitting in her mouth, it throbbed more hungrily than ever. Kasumi could feel it, smell it, and her own body responded in kind - the heat in her core had built up to a burning desire.

There was no longer any doubt that this arrangement would benefit the both of them greatly.

Kasumi was done testing the waters, and she was sure that Karin felt the same way. She pushed off of Karin’s dick, sliding out seven inches of meat from her throat until only the head remained. 

Then, she went to work, sucking Karin off with reckless fervor. Her technique was inexperienced, but she hoped to make up for it with sheer effort, keeping her lips vacuum-sealed on Karin’s dick. In no time at all, about eight inches were coated in generous helpings of Kasumi’s saliva. Kasumi hardly remembered to breathe, as the sheer size and musk of Karin’s dick was beginning to overwhelm her. It pulsed needily inside her throat, its virile musk filling every orifice in Kasumi’s head. Beads of precum were swallowed as quickly as they came out, and they were generously produced the more that Karin got into it.

In fact, Karin was getting into it more than she had been expecting to. She didn’t know how her cute, petite underclassman had become so good at giving head, especially to a monster dick like hers, but the bundles of nerves in Karin’s dick seemed to be in a constant state of overload. She made no effort to hide her moans, mostly low-pitched, satisfied sounds that were in perfect sync with Kasumi’s efforts. She thrust her hips lightly, hoping to feed more and more of her pillar of cock into Kasumi’s throat. She could already take eight inches. What was a few more?

They moved in perfect sync with each other, their fluidity belying the fact that it was their first time for the both of them. Karin pulled back her hips at the same time that Kasumi brought her head back, and the same applied when they both thrust forward. Each time, Karin’s balls slapped lightly against Kasumi’s chin, combining with Kasumi’s occasional gagging noises for a lewd symphony of sounds. Though not visible to either of them, Kasumi’s throat bulged around the shape of Karin’s cock. Through it all, Kasumi kept eye contact, her eyes bright and eager even as she fellated Karin as best she could.

“Ooh… Fuck, this is good,” Karin cursed, her voice a low growl. “Now I wish we’d done this sooner.” She wasn’t expecting to blow her load this soon, but if Kasumi was able to maintain her breakneck pace, her climax would come sooner rather than later.

Kasumi swelled with pride, but she knew it was only temporary. She couldn’t keep this up forever; her inexperience was starting to show in her limited lung capacity. Karin, blissfully unaware of her plight, thrust away, but Kasumi faltered soon thereafter, trying to suck in a desperate breath - and choking when Karin’s dick invaded her throat at the worst possible time. She jerked her head back, using her hands to push off Karin’s hips for extra leverage. Thankfully, Karin didn’t resist, and her dick swung free, slick and shiny with Kasumi’s spit.

Kasumi doubled over, coughing up a storm as she greedily sucked in air. When she spoke, her voice was husky and congested. “I can’t believe that was just half of it…” she mumbled, mostly to herself but loud enough for Karin to hear.

Karin took a moment to compose herself. She brushed a couple of stray hairs out of her eyes, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. To Kasumi, it looked like she could have been in the middle of a modeling session.

Then, she took hold of her dick. Just like Kasumi, she couldn’t wrap her hand entirely around it, so she contented herself with leisurely stroking several inches at a time while Kasumi gathered herself. “Can you keep going? I’m impressed by what you can do, I’ll admit. There’s no way you could’ve practiced that much in one day.”

“Well,” Kasumi huffed, “maybe I’m a natural.” Even this was a competition, and Kasumi was sticking to that to the bitter end. She still had no intention of losing to Karin’s massive dick.

“Maybe you are,” Karin conceded. Her suggestive smile belied no shame in giving Kasumi that much. “Shall we put that to the test, then?”

Just as she’d already done several times before, Kasumi took a moment to size Karin up. She still hadn’t fully accepted just how well-endowed Karin was - comparing it to the length and thickness of her arm wasn’t something she thought she’d have to do. Her eyes lingered on it for as long as they could, sucking up every vein, every curve and imperfection, every detail. 

Karin saw her staring and offered a half-lidded smile. “You must be impatient too, Kasumi-chan. It certainly looks like it, anyway.”

Kasumi blinked, momentarily coming out of her cock-induced stupor. As she was still knelt on the ground, she realized that her own arousal was just as visible as Karin’s. Sometime during the process of sucking her off, Kasumi had gotten so wet that her carnal fluids stained her thighs, some of it pooling on the floor.

“You’ll need to take care of that. Once I’m done here, at least.” Kasumi beckoned Karin over once more, and Karin obliged, using both hands to line her dick up with Kasumi’s mouth.

“Of course.” Karin winked. “We’re just getting started, right?”

It sounded like Karin was using her own phrase against her, but Kasumi didn’t want to think about that any longer.

At some point, Karin’s shyness and unease had fallen away. Kasumi wondered if this would only escalate - and if her own gusto could keep up with that of her senpai’s. Kasumi wouldn’t admit it, but her jaw was already aching. She hoped she could hold out long enough to make Karin cum.

Kasumi gripped Karin’s dick with both hands. She exchanged a look with Karin, who loomed above her with anticipation. This angle, which put her wide hips and large breasts on full view for Kasumi to see, made her look even more impressive than usual - to say nothing of her immaculate dick. Newly infused with a jealous desire to beat Karin, Kasumi opened her aching mouth as wide as it would go, feeding inch after girthy inch inside with more ease than last time. It was slow going, though. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to go so hard right off the bat.

This posed a problem for both of them. For Karin, the bliss that she’d experienced was all too momentary, and she wanted more. For Kasumi, she simply didn’t have the means to keep up her pace. Her jaw complained with every minute shift, and she’d inhaled absurd amounts of Karin’s musk. She didn’t know how long that intoxicating feeling would linger in her nose, and on the roof of her mouth.

Kasumi felt two hands close in on her head, and she looked up in surprise. Karin stared down at her, smiling with an intention that Kasumi couldn’t decipher. Maybe she’d caught on to it too, but she didn’t say anything, letting her dick sit several inches down Kasumi’s throat without moving.

“Kasumi-chan, you must be getting tired.” Karin murmured. “You’ve done so well, but you can’t keep this up forever. Can you?”

Kasumi shook her head, bringing Karin’s dick along with her. She knew she was losing this battle, but she was stubborn. She’d see this through to the bitter end - or until Karin decided she’d had enough. GIven how Karin abruptly pushed her hips forward, a few more inches of dick sinking down Kasumi’s throat, they were moving towards the latter.

Kasumi swallowed hard. Unfortunately, Karin could feel it in her dick as well, and that was all that she needed to keep going. As Kasumi’s confidence ebbed, Karin’s seemed to grow. “You wouldn’t mind going a little faster, would you, Kasumi-chan?” she intoned. The quiet force of her words told Kasumi this wasn’t a suggestion, but rather a command.

That was the moment the brakes fell off completely. Karin’s hands clamped down on both sides of Kasumi’s face. That, combined with her devilish, lustful grin, was the only warning that Kasumi got. She only had a split second to suck in as much air as she could before Karin mercilessly jammed her cock down Kasumi’s throat, farther than it had gone before.

Kasumi tried to protest, but could only make a pathetic, strangled sound around Karin’s monster cock. This was only the beginning for Karin, though, who started to pump her hips with an unexpected fervor. Kasumi could only go along with it, not having the means to resist or protest even if she wanted to. Her hands fell limply to her sides, swinging helplessly as Karin face-fucked her. Perhaps she’d teased her senpai a bit too much, or she’d taken her sweet time in bringing Karin to a climax. Whatever the case, Kasumi had just unleashed a side of Karin no one else had seen - one that was raring to make full use of her massive cock. Even now, Kasumi couldn’t deepthroat the entire thing, but an entire foot of dick in her mouth more than sufficed for both herself and Karin.

Her hips came within inches of Kasumi’s cheekbones. Kasumi’s jaw had long since gone sore, and she would wonder later if the pain would ever go away from being stretched out that far. For now, her mouth was the only part of her that she still had agency over. She surrendered the rest, letting Karin dig her nails into the sides of her head, gripping Kasumi firmly as she jackhammered her poor throat.

“You’re trying so hard, Kasumi-chan,” Karin crooned, her voice velvety even as she picked up her pace. “It’s so _cute._ ” She drew out her last word, letting it bounce and waver in time with the rapid pumping of her hips. 

“But all it does -” Karin sighed, relishing the warmth that Kasumi’s throat offered, “ - is make me want to have my way with you. And when I’m done, you won’t want for anything else.” Her words came out breathy and uneven, as she put clear effort into face-fucking Kasumi. Her hips moved with deliberate speed and force, in stark contrast to the fact that she’d never done this before.

And that was exactly what she did. Kasumi gurgled out a response, but Karin didn’t want to take her dick out to hear what she wanted to say. She fucked Kasumi’s throat, spreading apart the walls of her esophagus with her battering ram of a dick. Kasumi beheld Karin with wide, shell-shocked eyes, having the tables turned so quickly on her. All she could do was suck as hard as she could, lathering the underside of Karin’s dick with her tongue. There were no two ways about it, Karin was using her, and given how both pairs of her lips were completely soaked, she absolutely loved it.

Karin was Kasumi’s opposite in many ways - including fitness and stamina. Her modeling experience required her to stay fit, and this was on full display for Kasumi to see. Her toned abs clenched as she pumped her hips. Disregarding the mental overload and the novel pleasure that came from getting head, this wasn’t exactly Karin’s most intense workout. However, her dick didn’t keep up with the rest of her body. Years of unsatisfying masturbation, ill-fitting toys, and lack of sexual partners all seemed to catch up to her at once, and her climax ambushed her without warning. Kasumi didn’t get a warning either.

Karin threw her head back, locking herself inside Kasumi’s throat with one final, powerful thrust. Kasumi’s neck bulged outwards around the shape of her dick. Karin’s orgasm was as powerful as it was sudden; if either of them were looking, they would be able to see the frequent ripples of Karin’s dick through Kasumi’s skin.

But Kasumi certainly felt each ripple and contraction. She didn’t even have to swallow; Karin was so far down her throat that her seed shot directly into Kasumi’s stomach. In a way, Kasumi was lucky to not have to swallow, as her gut was flooded with copious amounts of spunk in a matter of seconds. Kasumi whimpered, only now realizing what Karin wanted to accomplish: turn her kouhai into her personal cumdump. With her rapidly filling stomach, perhaps Karin had already reached her goal.

“Oh… fuck....” Karin hissed, grabbing bunches of Kasumi’s ashen hair in her hands. Well into the throes of her orgasm, she didn’t dare to move, as the meat cannon between her legs emptied all that she had into Kasumi’s gut. Involuntary shudders ran up and down her body, and all the while, her massive dick pulsed. She didn’t know how long her climax lasted, nor did she realize that Kasumi didn’t even attempt to push off. Kasumi simply sat there and took it all, still half-heartedly sucking away. Vaguely, she was aware of the immense amount of cum that now pooled in her stomach.

Ever so slightly, Kasumi’s belly distended outwards. Her stomach was at its limit, struggling to fit Karin’s ridiculous load. Kasumi groaned, feeling the tension building in her belly. Only now did Karin’s climax begin to slow, but this only meant that she was unloading her seed at a slightly lower rate.. Kasumi’s vision swam, having been used so relentlessly and due to a general lack of air. Finally, her body began to rebel against the foot of dick shoved down her throat, and she choked violently. Karin’s seed leaked out around the edges of Kasumi’s lips, but seeing as she was no longer in a position to take Karin’s cum, it clogged up in her throat without warning.

Thick strands of cum shot out of Kasumi’s nose - she was past her limit and desperately needed air. With the little strength she had left, she pushed off of Karin’s hips, beginning the drawn-out process of drawing Karin’s sixteen-inch cock out of her mouth.

Slowly, agonizingly, Karin drew herself out of Kasumi’s mouth. Kasumi released her vice grip on Karin’s member with a shameless gasp, with countless strands of Karin’s cum still attaching her lips to her huge meat. Kasumi gasped for air, sending herself into yet another coughing fit. Viscous and impeding, Karin’s semen hung in globules from her mouth and nose, leaving their mark in everything Kasumi tasted and smelled. Between that and her filled-up stomach, it took every bit of willpower not to give herself completely to Karin’s thorough marking of her.

The only thing that stopped her from doing just that was Karin herself. While she was doubled over, coughing up the remnants of the residual in her throat, Karin grabbed her arms. With seemingly little effort, she pulled Kasumi to her feet, sweeping her close and locking her in an aggressive kiss.

Karin immediately snaked her tongue into Kasumi’s mouth, catching the younger girl completely off-guard. As she leaned into the kiss, she became aware of Karin’s dick - still completely hard - pressed up against her stomach. Karin gyrated her hips, and her dick caressed the plane of Kasumi’s full stomach.

Kasumi had to do a mental double-take. She wasn’t imagining things: Karin’s length reached all the way up her stomach, poking at the underside of her modest breasts. Considering how she was still fully hard and throbbing needily, Karin wasn’t even close to being done. What would happen if she tried to take that monster dick?

Karin pulled back abruptly, once again brushing her hair to the side of her face. This time, it wasn’t a composed, calculated move. By doing so, Karin revealed a pair of eyes driven mad with lust, fixated on Kasumi’s slightly rounded stomach, and, more importantly, her nether region.

Most of them saw Karin as the poised, mature one of the group. While Kasumi had seen her stubborn and shy sides, this Karin was a different beast entirely. With her hair disheveled and her piercing eyes hungry, Kasumi knew that Karin only had one thing on her mind: to get laid. Her fully-erect cock, extending impossibly far up her body in all its sixteen inches of its glory, only heightened the perversion that was radiating off of her. The leftover strands of cum that still hung off of her cock head was the icing on the cake.

And Kasumi knew she wasn’t getting away from this. With her lower lips soaked and the taste of Karin’s seed sticking to the roof of her mouth, she didn’t think she wanted to.

“I don’t think we’re done here,” Karin whispered, her voice as silky smooth as ever.

With their bodies hugging tightly together, Kasumi couldn’t imagine tearing herself away right now - she’d certainly feel blue-balled, to say nothing of Karin and her raging erection. “I don’t think so either.” The air was tense to the point that Kasumi almost expected Karin to push her down and start ravishing her at that very moment.

Karin had other plans. Her hand snaked down to Kasumi’s crotch, making her underclassman shudder as she ran her long, delicate fingers across Kasumi’s lower lips. As quickly as she reached down there, however, she pulled away, bringing her hand up to reveal Kasumi’s glistening juices, viscous enough to web and tie her fingers together. Kasumi responded in kind, briefly tracing the subtle outline of Karin’s mole-marked collarbone before fondling her supple, soft breasts. Karin let her do so, and they both basked in the moment.

After a while, Karin’s half-lidded eyes traveled to Kasumi’s dripping snatch. “You have needs of your own, don’t you? I haven’t forgotten what you said.” She took hold of her cock and pulled back, pushing it between Kasumi’s legs. Kasumi inhaled sharply, her snatch responding in kind and quickly coating Karin’s sizable member in her juices. She wasn’t expecting this kind of foreplay, but then again, she hadn’t _really_ thought about what she’d do if she got this far.

“Mmh…” Kasumi bit down on her lip, stifling the lustful cries that threatened to slip out. “That’s right. You’ve gotten me like this. This is _your_ fault,” she pouted.

“I think I can take care of that.” Karin murmured, her hot breath glancing off of Kasumi’s ear. “How about it?”

Kasumi’s hands roamed Karin’s back, inhaling her scent, equal parts sweet, virile, and inviting. She knew where this was going, but still she stayed silent. As long as she didn’t express the desire swirling restlessly inside her, she didn’t have to take on the herculean task of fitting Karin’s dick inside of her.

“I want to hear you say it.” Karin gyrated her hips, massaging the length of her immense cock across Kasumi’s labia. “In fact, I’ll go first and make it easier for you. You’re so cute.” She ran her tongue across her teeth, knowing that Kasumi was watching her every move. “I bet you’d look even cuter on top of me.”

Only now did Kasumi turn beet red. She had no shame in sucking Karin off, or commenting on how she was hung like a horse, but Karin reciting her desires aloud did the trick nicely. She tensed up, acutely aware of how Karin’s sex throbbed against her own.

“Well?” Karin dropped her voice considerably. “What are you waiting for?”

With her face bright red, Kasumi obliged. “I want to ride your stupidly big dick.”

“There we go. Was that so hard?” Karin laughed softly. She stepped away, and instead of picking out a spot for them to fuck, simply laid down on the floor. Now, with Kasumi standing over her, Karin’s dick lined up parallel to Kasumi’s legs, and they were both able to see just how unreal it was. Measuring from her balls, which were each the size of an orange themselves, Karin’s dick stretched from Kasumi’s heel to the top of her calf.

It was ridiculous. Even more ridiculous was the rivulets of arousal that ran down Kasumi’s legs. Her body was practically begging to have that monster shoved into her, even as she realized that it _should_ be impossible. Emphasis on ‘should.’

“Well?” Karin intoned from beneath her. Kasumi was only half-listening. She shamelessly drank in Karin’s wonderful body, from the generous curves of her hips , to even the three moles that dotted her collarbone. Finally, her eyes landed on Karin’s huge dick, which seemed to idly wave of its own accord, probably due to its own considerable weight.

“R-right.” Karin’s musk was downright oppressive, clouding Kasumi’s mind and making her lose a step. She’d just downed so much of Karin’s seed, and she already felt full. Yet Karin still stood at full mast, all sixteen inches of her meat pulsing needily for Kasumi to see. Kasumi had an idea of what was going to happen next, but she couldn’t quite wrap her head around it.

Kasumi straddled Karin, lining herself up so that their sexes pressed against each other. Both of their unique heats radiated off of one another, making for a heady, primal sensation in her nethers. Her hands were shaking, and her legs started to follow suit as she realized just how far off the ground she was. What was normally a few inconsequential inches suddenly seemed to be a harrowing drop - as she had more than a foot to descend if she wanted to take Karin all the way. Karin’s dick lined up neatly with Kasumi’s thighs - in length and even in girth.

The term “third leg” was perhaps not much of an exaggeration here.

“Getting cold feet, Kasumi-chan?” Karin purred, trailing her hands delicately along Kasumi’s hips. Her lips curled, making Kasumi shudder. “ _You’re_ the one who wants to make _me_ feel good, right?”

Kasumi bit back a snide response. As their little session had continued, she’d gotten worse and worse at hiding her own enjoyment. From the relentless spearing of her throat at the hands of Karin’s immaculate cock, to the residual that now swam in her stomach, Karin was merely playing with her at this point. And given her soaked labia, dousing Karin’s glans in a carnal shine, they both knew this. 

But admitting it aloud still felt beyond Kasumi. She hated losing - even when her body was already telling her that she’d lost. Perhaps Karin was giving her one more chance to back up her talk by letting her do the riding. Either that, or Karin dangled this opportunity to win back control over her as bait, and she planned to turn the tables on her when she saw fit. If that was true, Kasumi had completely fallen for it hook, line, and sinker.

Kasumi took a deep breath and lowered her hips. Though it was met with some resistance at first, Karin’s thick glans spread her far, impossibly far apart, before sinking a couple inches into her slick tunnel.

“Ngh…” Kasumi grunted, her core already straining in discomfort. No amount of training or preparation could have prepared her for this, and she wasn’t sure whether that fact scared or comforted her. She grit her teeth. She was hyper-focused on her inner walls crying out in duress, throbbing wildly and asynchronously with the pulsations all throughout Karin’s firm length. All of this, and she was only a couple inches in. 

Still, she refused to back down, and she slid a few more inches down Karin’s tower of cock. Her pupils shrank to pinpricks as the strain in her core gave way to an all-out burning. This was different than the carnal desire that pooled in her lower lips. This was her insides being re-arranged, her guts being shoved aside and giving way to this unreal insertion.

Kasumi had either the courage or the naivete to look down. She followed Karin’s stare to the obscene bulge in her stomach, making the distention that resulted from swallowing Karin’s previous load look insignificant in comparison. The rod-shaped protrusion dug out an easily traceable shape all the way up to her belly button, carving out just how far Karin had gone inside her - and how much more she still had to go. Her small stature only exacerbated the absurdity of Karin’s dick inside of her. Her snatch couldn’t cleanly contain Karin - it looked more akin to having her pussy fisted.

Kasumi was at a complete loss for words. She pressed her hand against the distention, running shaky fingers across the bulging ridge in her stomach and shuddering slightly when she felt Karin’s pulse through her skin. This was ridiculous and she knew it - even more so when she took stock of her position, awkwardly squatting over ten more inches of Karin’s massive dick.

“...You’re taking your time.” 

Kasumi looked up. Karin met her gaze not with insatiable eyes, but with sympathetic ones that belied concern. It took Kasumi off-guard. In a way, her balancing act in keeping atop Karin’s stiff, ramrod-straight dick was the primary thing keeping her upright.

“I-is there a problem with that?” Kasumi stammered, removing her hand from the bulge in her stomach. “I’m doing this how _I_ want to, remember?”

Karin nodded slowly. “I just needed a reminder, I suppose.” 

Compared to the easy dominance that she’d displayed just moments prior, Karin seemed downright tame here. Gone was the catlike perception with which a hunter would stalk its prey, and Kasumi almost wanted to see it again - to throw caution to the wind and have Karin ram her until she was foaming at the mouth. Not that she’d ever admit that aloud.

Kasumi thought that maybe, they were a bit similar, amateurishly playing out roles that they wanted to adopt for themselves, only to slip out of character when the going got tough. To her, the only way to prevent that was to practice more. Fake it ‘till she made it - it had gotten her this far.

“If it’s a fast fuck you want, I’ll give you one,” Kasumi grunted. Saying it aloud only mitigated her fear slightly. She steadied herself by clutching Karin’s sides, still half-squatting, half-sitting over most of her dick. The more she thought about trying to fit that incomprehensibly huge dick inside of her, the more she wanted to back out - so she banished any thought from her mind. Her own primal, long-dormant needs overpowered trivial things, like reason. Surely Karin thought the same thing - and Karin would look down on her if she quit now.

Several more seconds passed without Kasumi making a move. The air was tense, with the prevalent sound in the room being her and Karin’s deep, deliberate breaths. Then, Kasumi let her weight give out, suddenly sinking onto Karin’s immense, veiny length.

She slid down farther than she’d intended, and the breath was stolen from her lungs as she impaled herself on another six inches of Karin’s dick at once. Immediately, her core went on overdrive. Every single nerve cell rapid-fired, and discomfort spread rapidly throughout her stomach. Something was very, very wrong down there. Simply put, Kasumi felt like she was being split in half.

Even so, Kasumi’s brain took a few moments to catch up. When it did, it could only spit out one thought.

_Uh-oh._

Her forehead was slick with sweat. When did that happen? She’d only noticed after beginning to process the dangerous protrusion in her stomach, the result of her sitting on inch after girthy inch of Karin’s dick. It throbbed warmly and lustfully inside of her while its thick, flared head jammed against Kasumi’s cervix.

_This is bad. This is so bad!_

Once Kasumi was able to form more coherent thoughts again, it still didn’t help her situation. Now, the cock bulge in her stomach reached dangerously close to her chest cavity - and still, she’d failed to hilt Karin. Her cervix was the only thing stopping her from doing so - now, at an entire foot in, Karin’s glans knocked against the entrance to her womb. It hurt like hell, but given as her entire torso was alight with ecstasy, she almost didn’t care.

Meanwhile, Karin couldn’t contain a delighted moan. Her hands ran across Kasumi’s hips, moving upwards and lingering on the absurd bulge in her stomach. As she felt her own dick through Kasumi’s skin, Kasumi sighed at the contact. Karin seemed content to stay inside of her for the moment, and Kasumi knew to savor it as best she could. A distant part of Kasumi’s mind had to admire the sight of the beautiful young woman beneath her. Karin really was sexy, and she played the part incredibly well even when all of the brakes had fallen off.

While Kasumi was admiring Karin's looks, Karin had had quite enough of this slow, meticulous going. She gripped Kasumi's hips. When their eyes met, Kasumi caught another primal flash in Karin's usually mature eyes. There was no time for the exchanging of words - Kasumi knew exactly what Karin wanted, which was only confirmed when Karin started to raise her off her dick. Kasumi let herself get lifted off Karin’s pillar of cock, her vaginal juices clinging in strands to seemingly every inch of that veiny flesh. Soon, only her thick head was inside. Without warning, Karin forced her hips down, ramming Kasumi with an entire foot of dick.

Pain lanced through Kasumi’s torso. Her pupils shrank to pinpricks, while her teeth ground together involuntarily. Her pussy similarly went wild, clenching desperately around Karin’s huge dick. With that one singular thrust, Karin shattered any last vestiges of control or meticulousness that Kasumi was clinging on to. Karin wanted to fuck her - to sink every possible inch of her massive dick into her willing, dripping, needy cunny. And Karin was going to get what she wanted. 

Karin found purchase on Kasumi’s bony hips, gripping them tightly to piston her cock in and out of Kasumi’s soaked tunnel. With each thrust, she worked in more and more of her incredible length. It was imperceptible at first, but after several pumps they could both see the results; her cock bulged obscenely far up Kasumi’s stomach. With enough effort, Kasumi’s pussy inevitably yielded to her massive dick, massaging and caressing the intrusion at regular intervals. Every time Kasumi thought she couldn’t take more, her body proved otherwise and even more of Karin’s length was swallowed up inside of her.

Karin certainly tried to look composed. But even the multitude of hair products she used couldn’t prevent the muss brought about by countless minutes of fucking. Usually lush and curly, it was now matted with sweat, stray locks hanging in front of her face and sticking out haphazardly. Sweat glistened on her face and limbs. Occasionally, a rogue spasm would manifest in one of her extremities, though none of them were intense enough to get in the way of her breakneck pace.

The only reason this mattered, or even registered in Kasumi’s mind, was that Karin was going down with her. Karin had complete and utter domain over two of her holes, but conversely, could she really keep herself composed without having Kasumi around to ravage whenever she pleased?

At this point Kasumi was taking at least thirteen inches of Karin’s dick inside her, perhaps more. Her stomach shrunk back to its normal size each time Karin lifted her off, only to get punched out violently with another of Karin’s ruthless thrusts. The fat head of her cock relentlessly pounded Kasumi’s cervix, sending shockwaves of pain through her stomach to accompany the pleasure. 

Once again, Karin’s concern had fallen away in the face of their unbridled lust. Kasumi was no longer doing the riding. Rather, Karin was using Kasumi’s most precious hole as she saw fit - which was to stretch her pussy to its very limits, rearranging her guts in the process.

Similarly, Kasumi discarded her controlling pretense. Karin had a hold on her, fucking her more deeply than she’d thought possible. There was no way she’d forget this ridiculously lewd imprint, more than twelve inches of Karin’s dick splitting her in two. Karin couldn’t fit all of herself inside Kasumi, but that hardly even mattered at this point. Kasumi loved it. Her tongue flopped uselessly out of her mouth, with each thrust sending her eyes further and further back into her head. She still refused to admit this aloud, even though she knew that her fucked-silly look told Karin all she needed to know.

The sounds of their fucking filled the room, lewd slaps, grunts, and slicks abounding. To any outsider, it would have been clear that they shared the depths of depravity with each other and would continue to do so. 

Karin’s dick still pulsed with the aftershocks of her last load. Though maintaining an erection for this long was a bit painful, she didn’t feel like she had to go any harder to cum this time around. In fact, the pressure churning in her crotch felt even more difficult to contain the second time, as though there was an entire flood of spunk swimming underneath the surface, waiting to be uncorked and unleashed.

“I’m going to cum inside you, Kasumi-chan,” Karin sighed as her long and powerful thrusts gave way to short, rapid-fire pumps. Her voice arched gracefully, her back following suit. 

Karin’s first load had been substantial, but this one dwarfed it in every possible way. And Karin had every intention of emptying every last drop into Kasumi’s womb. She rammed herself in one last time and the resulting protrusion very nearly brushed the underside of Kasumi’s chest. Karin’s voice crested into a powerful, brief moan, before her climax began to rush forth.

While Karin’s climax washed over her, it completely flooded Kasumi’s insides. The deluge of seed filled her womb within seconds, pushing up against its walls and stuffing it to max capacity. Yet there was so much more to come, and Kasumi soon felt an all-encompassing warmth push against the walls of her uterus. With nowhere else to go, her womb rapidly expanded, causing her stomach to push out in a desperate attempt to contain Karin’s absurd output.

Kasumi’s belly surged outwards at an alarming rate. It felt like her stomach was on fire, her entire gut straining underneath the load it was forced to take. With the fat head of Karin’s cock jammed against her cervix, her semen was effectively trapped, and Kasumi had no choice but to take it all.

Kasumi went completely limp atop Karin, her mouth falling open in a silent scream. The nonstop deluge of Karin’s cum painted her mind white, erasing any thoughts she might have had about getting off of this wild ride. Between this and the previous load that Karin had shot down her throat, her poor stomach already looked quite pregnant, and still Karin’s dick erupted like a fountain inside her, over and over again.

“Ohh… Ooohgghh…” In the recesses of Kasumi’s cum-lined throat rose an attempt to express, or more accurately, to _understand_ what Karin was doing to her - the excruciating bliss that came with having her pussy and womb absolutely destroyed. The only result was a sequence of garbled, inhuman noises that further proved how far gone she was, and how completely Karin had molded her around her towering meat rod.

White-hot pain tore through Kasumi’s stomach as it ballooned farther and farther still. Her eyes had long since rolled back into her head, streaming tears that were the result of sheer exertion. Karin’s prolonged climax had sent her into a continuous state of bliss, rippling through her entire body in wave after unbelievable wave. Her pussy contracted and pulsed wildly around Karin’s massive dick, ensuring that she’d ride out the entirety of her climax inside. The pain of being filled up and stretched out was nothing like she’d ever experienced - and yet they both kept cumming.

Eventually, Karin’s orgasm subsided, signalled by a series of weakening spurts. These were minute amongst the sea of cum that she’d unloaded into Kasumi’s womb, which had since stretched to several times its original size. As a result, Kasumi’s cum-filled belly jutted out far from her skinny frame. 

Some time after Karin finished blowing her unreal load, Kasumi came back to reality and was promptly hit with a wave of discomfort and nausea, the epicenter of which originated in the pit of her stomach. She felt it before she saw it. She removed her hands, which she’d only now realized were digging into Karin’s sides the entire time, and reached for her stomach, starting when she made contact far sooner than she thought. After mentally steeling herself, she looked down.

Immediately, she gasped upon seeing what Karin had done to her. Her stomach had been filled beyond capacity, to the point that it looked to be in its third trimester of pregnancy. Karin had the decency to look sheepish, though really she seemed more satisfied with herself than anything else, with her content half-smile. If Kasumi were in a less cum-addled state of mind, she would have been in the middle of a curse-laden tirade by now. Instead, she was forced to wonder how she was still conscious, much less in a state to think about and process this.

Kasumi gingerly cradled her bloated, cum-filled stomach. Unsurprisingly, it was weighty and difficult to handle. Her taut skin, which was an angry red at its most tight, radiated warmth, reminding her of how she’d been pumped full twice over. Not that she’d forget, now or any time soon. 

Though Karin was still sheathed inside of her, she finally looked like she was spent. Her afterglow was more enviable, as she didn’t have to deal with insane amounts of thick cum swimming inside of her. Not only that, but she looked more alluring than ever. Her disheveled hair, gently heaving breasts, and half-glossed over eyes would have made Kasumi want to pounce on her once more, if she had the strength to even move a muscle.

Kasumi wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. With all of her energy sapped, she was content to sit there and dwell on the liters of cum that sat inside of her, along with her pregnant-looking belly that mostly rested on top of Karin’s stomach. Karin didn’t seem to mind, idly playing her fingers across Kasumi’s bony hips, though her grip had loosened considerably. They didn’t make eye contact until Kasumi finally had it in her to speak. When she did, her voice came out ragged, even though she hadn’t done much in the way of screaming.

“Ow…” Kasumi’s fingers played across her belly button, which had naturally swollen out the farthest. “You came _way_ too much, Senpai,” she grumbled.

“Sorry.” Karin, while a little worse for wear, still maintained the velvety quality of her voice.

“Whole bunch of good that does me,” Kasumi snorted..” Your dick really is something else.”

“Just my dick? What about the rest of me?” A teasing glint had returned to Karin’s eye. “You’ve ogled me so much today. If you’d just ask, I’ll show myself off for you as much as you want.” She winked, putting an outstretched finger to her tongue. Clearly, it was a look she’d practiced many times before.

“You’re trying to flirt with me _now_?” Kasumi would have laughed if she weren’t so exhausted. “You’ve stolen my purity. And probably my dignity. Don’t think you can smooth-talk your way out of it.” She didn’t even have the strength to put force behind her words, and as such she had to settle for half-whispering them. Karin’s hands sunk into Kasumi’s distended stomach, and she sighed as Karin got a feel for her, roaming that expansive warmth freely.

“I can’t help it.” Karin laughed. “I didn’t think this was possible, going in. _This_ , I mean.” she stroked the apex of Kasumi’s swollen belly, making her start. “You’ve already gone above and beyond for me…” she murmured. A part of her was still in disbelief that Kasumi could take this much. “And now that I know what you can do, I’d hate for this to be a one-off thing.”

Kasumi found herself smiling, despite the state of her body. “Maybe I’ll think about it if you praise me more? I _am_ pretty amazing.”

“Of course.” Karin winked. “You’re the best cumdump ever, Kasumi-chan.”

Kasumi’s face and temper flared at the same time. “Fuck you.” She palmed Karin’s thigh while the woman beneath her laughed to herself.

“But you just did fuck me.” Karin only laughed harder, and Kasumi could only pout, repeatedly and playfully smacking Karin’s thigh in response.

Tired, comfortable silence blanketed the pair once again. Karin massaged the plane of Kasumi’s torso with little rhyme or reason, feeling her up as she saw fit. Kasumi leaned into it slightly. Her stomach was hyper-sensitive, and Karin stroking her there brought a unique sort of contentedness.

“When are we going to get up?” Karin asked eventually.

“When I decide I can move.” Kasumi said as firmly as she could. She cradled her hands beneath her absurdly bloated stomach, hefting it slightly and feeling its incredible weight. Karin was still locked inside her, though her immense length had lost a bit of stiffness. 

That didn’t matter, as Kasumi closed her eyes and basked in the overwhelming warmth in her overfilled stomach. After a while, Kasumi stilled Karin’s hands by clasping them in her own, letting their joined hands come to rest at her belly button, the apex of her taut, pregnant stomach. Karin’s musk also remained in the roof of her mouth and sticking to the walls of her throat, its scent resurfacing every time she so much as took a breath. She’d been completely marked, claimed, and yet she felt like she could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~this is a metaphor for what sunrise/lantis is doing to niji~~
> 
> don't mind this it's just hornyposting at its most shameless :)


End file.
